Given the Choice I Choose You
by babylerms
Summary: There's a new boy at Degrassi and Paige thinks maybe they could be good together. But people aren't always what they seem. Maybe the person Paige is looking for is already in her life.
1. Dirty Dancing

**Hey this is a new palex story. I hope you guys like it. I had to write another story for them. They are like my favorite couple ever. I used some moments from Lexicon of Love. Review and let me know what you think.**

"That's what I told Paige but she didn't want to listen to me." Dylan explained to Marco and Alex as they sat at the Michalchuk kitchen table.

"What did you explain to me, Dylan?" Paige asked as she walked in a shopping bag in each hand. She had just returned from the mall with Hazel.

"That an eighties theme for the dance was stupid. It's so overplayed. Didn't Degrassi actually have one before?"

"Yeah so we know people like it."

Alex and Marco shared a look.

"Listen I can't think of anything I care about less than this discussion right now. We have more important things to talk about anyway." Alex said.

"Hmm like what Alex? Which piece of Degrassi property will be stolen next?" Paige asked.

"Umm no." Alex answered.

"Alex and I are going to talk to Ms. H tomorrow about starting a LBGT club. Not only are we the only two known out people at school but we're also the president and vice president of our class. We think it'll be a very beneficial thing for Degrassi." Marco said.

"And I completely agree." Dylan said as he leaned in and kissed Marco on the cheek.

"That actually is a great idea. But you should make it a Gay-Straight Alliance." Paige suggested.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"So I can join, duh."

"No." Alex said.

"We think a LBGT club will be better so people will feel more comfortable being themselves. We want it to feel like a sanctuary. Besides you could always make out with Heather Sinclair and come in as bisexual. Have you seen the way she looks at you?" Marco said.

"No thanks. Besides I think I may have a shot with that new guy, Bryce."

"Ohh new guy. Give me details." Dylan said as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Tall, blonde hair, green eyes, muscular and he fills out a vintage tee just so." Paige said with a smirk.

"And he plays hockey." Marco added.

"Sounds like my kind of guy." Dylan said and Marco shot him daggers. "I mean to be friends with." He clarified. "I want to get along with this guy if Paige ends up dating him." He looked over and saw that Marco's face had relaxed.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions yet. I'm not sure I even really like him. I've only talked to him a couple of times."

"Talked? You mean flirted. He so clearly likes you. You two are like made for each other. An athlete and a cheerleader. It's perfect." Marco said.

"Well he better ask me out then…soon."

"Fascinating. Can we get back to business?" Alex asked.

One hour later Alex sat on Paige's couch in the living room while she waited for Jay to pick her up. Dylan and Marco had gone out to dinner and Paige's parents were at some business party a coworker of Mr. Michalchuk's was having. She was listening to her music and doodling in her math notebook instead of doing her homework. Paige sat next to her on the couch. This had been going on for about two weeks now. Marco and Alex as president and vice president of their class had to get together to talk about student council activities but Marco's parents were renovating so it was too chaotic and noisy to meet there and Alex's apartment was not an option especially considering her mom's loser boyfriends who crashed there and didn't leave for days at a time. Dylan had kindly offered Marco his house as a meeting place. Although neither Paige nor Alex had been particularly pleased about the idea they had no other option. Then Alex helped Paige by getting her the job back at the movie theater after Spinner ruined it for her and Paige began to see there was more to Alex than people knew. She was rough and tough around everyone else but when she and Paige were alone Alex showed a different more caring side. Paige actually saw similarities in them that she would've never dreamed possible. Paige stopped doing her homework.

"Alex?" She said. When Alex didn't respond Paige pulled one of her earphones out and said, "Alex," more insistently.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Do you think I really have a chance with Bryce?" Paige asked a little insecurely. Around any of her other friends she would've never let them know she had doubts and wasn't as confident as she put on. With Alex it was different.

"Of course you have a chance with Bryce. Have you seen you? Besides you heard Marco. You're a cheerleader and he's an athlete. That's a perfect fit."

"How come he hasn't asked me out yet?"

"Maybe he's waiting for the right occasion like this dance which will not be eighties themed by the way."

Paige pouted at that.

"Stop that. You're not getting me to change my mind. I have never been to a Degrassi dance before and the first one is sure as hell not going to be any kind of themed one. When Bryce asks you to it you'll be glad it's not themed that would be too much pressure for a first date." Just as she finished this thought there was a beep from outside. "That's Jay. I have to go. Nighty night Paigey."

The next day at lunch Alex and Marco walked over to the table where Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, and Spinner were sitting.

"Guess what?" Marco asked excitedly. "She approved it. Degrassi now has a LBGT club."

"Congratulations, hun." Paige said and stood up to hug Marco.

"That is so great. It's such an accomplishment for you…two." Hazel said as she shot a dirty look to Alex.

"Yeah I'm going to go eat with Sean. I'll see you later Marco."

As Marco went through every detail of his and Alex's meeting with Ms. H Bryce walked over.

"Hey guys." He said.

Everyone greeted him.

"Paige, I was wondering if you want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Yeah. That sounds wonderful, hun."

They walked down the hallway in silence for a few minutes.

"So they put up the fliers for the dance today." Bryce said trying to sound casual.

"Yeah. I love dances. They're so much fun at Degrassi."

"Yeah?" Bryce said and the word hung in the air as they continued walking. "Do you want to go with me to the dance?" He asked.

"Yes. I would love to." Paige answered.

"Great." Bryce said and his face broke into a huge smile. "I'll pick you up at seven."

That night at another one of Marco and Alex's meetings Paige told them the news.

"So I can't help you guys decorate for the dance. Bryce asked me and he's picking me up at seven."

"Can't he just meet you there?" Alex said annoyed that now they had one less pair of hands to help.

"I could but getting picked up is more romantic. Don't you think?"

"Totally. We'll manage without you. I'm so happy he asked you. I told you, you guys are made for each other." Marco said.

Friday night came quickly. Paige was filled with nervous excitement and expectation about her date. She decided on a black dress and heels for the dance. She curled her hair and did her makeup. As the doorbell rang she looked at herself one last time in the mirror. "You look fabulous, hun." She said to herself before opening the door.

"Wow. You look amazing Paige." Bryce said when he saw her.

"Thanks. You too." She said and he really did. He had on dark-washed jeans and a black pinstriped dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just above the elbows. His blonde hair was messed-up just enough to show he had styled it. The shirt was tight in the arms to accent his bicep muscles.

They walked to his car, an old blue coupe mustang. He was chivalrous and opened the door for Paige before getting in the driver's side. The ride was pleasant with the music playing low and the night air coming in through Bryce's half open window, only half open because he had two sisters and he knew how upset they became when the wind messed up their hair.

They arrived at the dance and people complimented them on how well they looked as a couple both of them just now realizing that their looks matched. They danced and talked with their friends. Bryce wasn't the best dancer but he was willing to try because Paige was a good dancer and she loved it. He tried to follow her lead but he was far from graceful. Paige laughed at him when he messed up not in a cruel way but a truly amused one and would try to get him back to following the beat. When they took a break and he went to get them both punch Paige went to use the ladies' room. When she went in she saw Alex coming out of one of the stalls.

"You having a good time?" Alex asked as she went over to wash her hands.

"Oh my god yes. Bryce is totally awesome."

"Awesome." Alex repeated.

"He is. He's cute and unlike other boys he's actually attempting to dance. So how's your first Degrassi dance going?"

"Great. My date, some chick from the ravine, got drunk with Jay before and now I think they're passed out in his car. And I didn't get to dance at all."

"Sorry, hun. How about I promise you one dance before the night is over?" Paige asked.

"What'll your date think?"

"He won't mind. I'm sure he's actually dying for an excuse to get out of a dance but he's too nice to admit it. This will give him an easy out."

"What will Hazel think?"

"Who cares? She has to accept that you're my friend."

Alex smiled at that comment. "Alright. By the way, Paige, you look really beautiful."

Paige blushed. "Thanks. You too." It was at that moment she really looked at what Alex was wearing. She had on a denim mini skirt with a black top and knee length black boots and a black cowboy hat. Paige realized Alex really did look beautiful. They smiled one last time at each other and Alex walked out.

When Paige went back to the gym Bryce was sitting with Spinner and Darcy talking.

"Hey Paige. I got your drink."

"Thanks, hun."

They sat there for a while talking and laughing. The song "Throw Ya Belly" by Evren came on and Darcy and Spinner got up to dance. Darcy pretty much had to pull him to his feet and on the dance floor. He gave one last desperate look over his shoulder to Bryce.

"Do you mind if we sit this one out?" Bryce asked Paige.

"No problem hun. Actually I was thinking of dancing with Alex since her date pretty much left her and she hasn't really been having fun tonight." Paige said and she didn't know why she was trying to justify it. If it had been Hazel or anyone she just would've done it. "If you don't mind?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. Isn't she a …you know?" Bryce answered.

"A what?" Paige said slightly angry. Since when did she have to ask for permission anyways. "A lesbian? Yeah she is but I don't see what difference that makes."

"Well I just don't want…never mind. Have fun."

"I will." Paige said and walked over to Alex who was sitting at a table with Sean and Emma who were baby talking to each other. Alex thought they were just so cute she could die.

"Hey Alex. How about that dance I promised?" Paige asked extending her hand towards Alex.

Alex smiled and grabbed her hand.

"One second." Paige said as she kicked off her shoes. "They're pinchy."

Paige led Alex to the dance floor and their bodies began to move to the beat. For Paige this was different because unlike Bryce Alex knew how to dance…like really knew. At first it was normal and people continued to dance around them but then people made a circle around to watch because they were that good. Their bodies moved in sync without much thought from either one of them. It was as if it was just instinct and they could anticipate the other's moves. They stood blue eyes meeting dark ones. Paige could feel one arm around her holding Alex's cowboy hat on her head and the other hand on her hip. She put one hand on Alex's arm and other on Alex's hip. She could feel their bodies moving against each other. Distantly she thought she heard someone doing a catcall but nothing seemed to matter except for her and Alex. After the song end another fast one came on and Alex and Paige continued to dance. Finally the DJ announced the last song, a slow song, and Bryce came over to cut in before they could dance to that.

"Excuse me Ms. Michalchuck but may I have this dance?" He sad flashing her a charming smile.

"Uh…yeah hun." Paige said a bit reluctantly. She watched Alex move back to her table. She felt Bryce's arms wrap around her waist and finally she looked at him. His face was different now from when he had smiled. It was angry.

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to make a fool of me? You came to the dance with me. And then you go and dance all slutty with her. Do you know how many people were looking at you? They all saw." Bryce whispered angrily through clenched teeth.

Paige had had no idea. When she was dancing with Alex she wasn't aware there was any other people even alive never mind watching them.

"You're staying close to me the rest of the night."

"I have to help Marco clean up afterwards. I'm getting a ride with him and Dylan." Paige said even though originally she had no such plans.

"Do you have to?" Bryce asked annoyed.

"Yeah. I was supposed to help them set up too but I bailed on that so I should at least help them clean."

"Fine. Is she going to help to?" He asked referring to Alex.

"I don't know." Paige answered even though she knew Alex would be.

"I hope not."

When that last song finished Paige wondered what it would've felt like to have danced it with Alex and had Alex's arms wrapped around her.

The song ended and Paige walked Bryce out to his car.

"I had a really great time tonight. I hope we can hang out again some time…soon." Bryce said. It was as if he had never been upset.

"Yeah me too hun. Goodnight." Paige said and went in to hug him. As she did he stopped her and tilted her head up to kiss her goodnight. It was just a simple peck on the lips.

"Night." Bryce said and got in his car and drove away. Paige went back into the gym and saw the student council cleaning up. She spotted Alex and walked over to help her clean up the tables.

"Hey." Alex said.

"Hey." Paige answered.

"So tonight was…good?" Alex asked.

"Tonight was amazing." Paige said and now looking at Alex she wasn't sure if it was because of her date with Bryce or her dancing with Alex.

"Good. Maybe you can have a new boyfriend. He seems pretty perfect for you." Alex said and Paige wasn't sure but she thought she saw a little disappointment in Alex's face.

"Yeah. He does." Paige said but she thought 'He is? Then how come when I was dancing with him I imagined what it would feel like to have your arms around me.'

They continued cleaning in silence and finally finished. When they were done Marco and Dylan walked over to Paige and Alex. Dylan had stayed to help Marco because he was a great boyfriend and also Marco was staying over at the Michalchuk's house so Dylan was his ride.

"Hey Alex how are you getting home?" Dylan asked.

"Walking? I guess. Jay was supposed to be my ride but he left hours ago."

"No I'll give you a ride. You shouldn't be walking alone at this time of night." Dylan said.

"It's late you guys and I'm way out of your way. Thank you but I can't accept it." Alex said not wanting to have to owe anyone anything and trying to be as self-reliant as possible.

"She's right it is late and she does live pretty far away." Paige said. "So why don't you just stay over Alex?" She added.

"I don't think so." Alex said.

"Oh come on. It's the smartest plan for the night." Marco said.

"Besides you can keep me company while these two are busy doing…whatever." Paige said not wanting to think about it.

Alex thought for a couple minutes. "Fine." She said reluctantly.

Later that night at the Michalchuk house Paige and Alex sat on Paige's bed talking.

"He's obviously good-looking and athletic and charming." Paige said once again talking about Bryce.

"So what's the problem? You sound like you're trying to talk yourself into him."

"I don't know. We kissed but there was no…no…spark?" Paige said searching for the words.

"No fireworks?" Alex suggested with a smirk.

"No fireworks." Paige concluded. "I think I just went out with him because like everyone else seems to think we look like we would go good together but there aren't any butterflies and no touches that feel like they're charged with electricity. You know how it is with some people?" Paige said and she looked at Alex.

"Paige, I'm in trouble…" Alex said and she let the sentence drift off as she leaned in to kiss Paige. To her surprise Paige didn't pull away, well, not immediately. At first she kissed Alex back and then it was like a flip switched in her head and she realized what she was doing.

"Um…okay. Uhh…speaking of trouble… or not… trouble. Um…Uhh…you, you take my bed and I'm gonna, I'm gonna sleep downstairs on the couch." Paige said panicking and trying desperately to get away from the situation.

"Paige…" Alex said.

"Nighty night then." Paige said and closed the door.


	2. I'm Always There For You

**So here's the next chapter. It didn't get as many reviews or even hits as I hoped but I guess it's been a long time since Palex was on the tv screen so maybe people have forgotten them. I still love them and I like to write stories for them and think of situations that fit them. For all of you who did read and review thank you. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter too and again let me know what you think. There will be more coming soon . **

The next day Paige woke up to the sounds of Marco and Dylan in the kitchen eating breakfast. She looked at the clock. It was ten. She went to join them.

"Is Alex awake yet?" Paige asked unsure of what she was going to say to her.

"Yeah but she left already. She woke at like seven and ran out of here like the house was on fire." Dylan told her.

"So how was the kiss?" Marco asked excitement on his face.

"What?" Paige asked in shock.

"Bryce texted me to say how good your date went. He told me you guys kissed goodnight."

"Oh…yeah. It was nice." Paige answered relieved.

"Just nice? Sounds kind of boring." Dylan said.

"No it was their first kiss. What do you expect?" Marco said trying to defend Paige.

"Amazing, incredible, unbelievably awesome. Those are the words I would use to describe our first kiss." Dylan answered.

"Aww baby." Marco said and he and Dylan kissed.

"I have to go…shower." Paige said not paying attention to them.

Since it was Saturday Paige and Hazel had plans to go to the mall and find every sale they had. Paige didn't know if she would be able to stand it. Hazel was obviously going to have a thousand questions about her date with Bryce and Paige was trying to process what happened with Alex. If she didn't go though Hazel would think something was wrong. In the end Paige decided to go and act like everything was normal.

It started off well. Paige acted excited about how well her date went and tried not to be distracted. When they stopped in the food court Hazel brought up Paige's dancing with Alex.

"I'm so glad to hear your date went well. I thought maybe it didn't because I saw you dancing with Alex and I mean you guys had all eyes on you. It was just so out-of-character for you. What was it like your good deed for the night?" Hazel asked. It was constantly apparent that she disliked Alex.

"Alex is a good dancer, hun. We were just having some fun." Paige answered. She wanted to say more to defend Alex but she wasn't sure why.

"Whatever I don't understand it."

'Neither do I' Paige thought.

When she got home she had to get ready to work at the movie theater…with Alex. As she threw on her uniform she decided she was going to have a talk with Alex to clarify what happened last night immediately so there was no confusion. Paige was straight and Alex was her friend but that was it.

At work Alex and Paige didn't have much time to talk. When their shifts started there was a rush because a new slasher flick just came out and teenagers flocked to the theater. As soon as all the movies started for the night the concession stand was dead and all Paige and Alex could do was wait until the movies ended.

"You think they'll mind if I eat a bag a candy? I missed dinner." Paige asked already ripping into a bag of Swedish Fish not caring about the answer nervously trying to keep her hands busy. Just then screams were heard from the theaters.

"Ten bucks says that movie is so stupid. They always are." Paige said.

Alex still said nothing but moved closer to Paige so their arms were almost touching as they leaned against the counter.

"So we're not going to talk about it?" Alex asked looking directly at Paige.

"You're the one who ran away this morning." Paige said weakly trying to defend herself.

"But you're the one who ran away last night."

Paige took a deep breath and decided to get it all out. "I'm straight, Alex. I always have been. Last night I just…I got caught up in a moment. With our dancing and talking about sparks in relationships." Paige said.

"But you kissed me back. Why?" Alex asked truly trying to understand.

"You were there. It would've happened with anyone who I was talking with in that moment. I don't know. I felt bad." She thought she saw a hurt look cross Alex's face.

"Well who needs your pity? I don't" Alex said.

"We're still friends. But that's it. Besides I think maybe things could go well with Bryce."

"I though there was no spark?" Alex said looking off into the distance.

"I don't think I gave him enough time. I mean we only went on one date and we really did have a lot of fun. If I hang out with him more…he's good boyfriend material. Everyone sees we would make a good couple." Paige said.

"Yeah." Alex said and moved away. It was the last words they spoke to each other all night.

Bryce texted Paige on Sunday and they went bowling. It was fun and it kept Paige's mind off of Alex. After two weeks Paige and Bryce became official and their picture was taken for the newspaper as cutest newest power couple at Degrassi. Marco and Alex still met at Paige's house to discuss student council matters but Paige and Alex barely talked anymore. The only ones that noticed the difference were Paige and Alex.

One night Paige's parents decided it was time to meet Bryce after they had been dating for a month. Alex and Marco were also staying for dinner because Mrs. Michalchuk was a really good cook and usually once a week they would stay. Alex didn't realize Bryce was coming over too but once she did she tried to get out of it.

"I have to go. I have homework." Alex said. Marco and Dylan looked at her like she was crazy and Paige tried not to look at her at all.

"I'm glad to hear you have an interest in school but everyone needs a good meal so they can focus." Mrs. Michalchuk said with a smile.

"Thank you but you have a pretty full house." Alex said.

"Nonsense. You know we always have enough."

"Okay." Alex said defeated.

Paige let out the breath she had been holding. This was really happening. It was going to be an awkward night.

Bryce arrived and he was like every parents dream for their daughter. He was handsome and charming and polite with good table manners. He wasn't too thrilled to see Alex there but he kept himself under control. Alex mostly stayed quiet. Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk had lots of questions for Bryce and were genuinely happy with him. The only people that noticed a strain and awkwardness were Paige and Alex.

"Well what a pleasant dinner." Mrs. Michalchuk said. "Both our children have found nice and handsome men. Now only if Alex could find a nice girl. We want to see you happy too. And when you do find a nice girl you can bring her here for dinner." She added.

"Thanks." Alex said not making eye contact with anyone.

"I think she already may have her sights set on someone." Bryce said with a malicious smile directed towards Alex.

"Really? Who, Alex?" Mrs. Michalchuk asked excited.

"No one." Alex asked.

"Oh yeah. You were dancing with her at the dance." Bryce said.

Paige's mouth dropped open. Marco and Dylan watched now realizing who Bryce was talking about.

"I mean you haven't talked to her in a while but you seemed to like her then." He added.

"Oh tell us." Mrs. Michalchuk said excitedly not unlike a five year old.

"It's really no one." Alex said and stood up. "I'm sorry. Dinner was amazing as always Mrs. Michalchuk but I really have to get home." She said as she practically ran out the front door embarrassed that her feelings were being put on display.

"I wonder what her problem is?" Bryce said.

Mr. and Mrs. Michachuk were confused and had no idea what was going on but this was their night to meet Paige's boyfriend so they continued with dessert. Afterwards the six of them engaged is some family fun by playing charades. When it was time for Bryce to go Paige walked him to the door.

"I really like your parents and I really like you. This was a great night." He kissed Paige. "But don't think I don't see how Alex looks at you. I don't like that she's here so much. Just keep that in mind." With those last words he left. Paige felt like she should apologize to Alex but didn't know how.

The next day at school Paige was waiting for Bryce at his locker when the bell rang. The hallways were completely empty.

"Come on. We're going to be late. Mr. Armstrong hates tardiness." Paige said.

"So we'll maybe get detention. You know I could charm him into excusing us. I'm one of his star athletes." Bryce said as he gently pushed Paige against the lockers and started to kiss her.

She pulled her head away. "Stop. Come on. I barely understand what's going on in that class anyway."

"Maybe if you stopped staring at Alex you would learn more. Now come on just five more minutes." Bryce said as he held her there and reached his hand under her shirt.

"I said stop." Paige said louder and tried to move his hands away but he pushed back with more force. Just then they heard someone yell "Hey" from down the hallway and then footsteps came running. Bryce stopped and pulled away from Paige.

"What the hell are you doing? Didn't you hear her stay stop?" Alex asked her blood boiling.

"What are you stalking her? Stay out of this. This is between Paige and me. She wasn't serious. She was enjoying herself too." Bryce said smugly.

Alex went towards him ready to fight but Paige stepped in between them.

"Don't, Alex." Paige said begging with her eyes.

Bryce bent down to get his books completely unthreatened.

"If he hurts you I'll kill him." Alex told Paige so Bryce couldn't hear. With that she walked away.

"Come on babe. You ready for class?" Bryce asked as he threw an arm around Paige's shoulders. They took off in the opposite direction to class.

After school Marco and Bryce were in the gym as the Spirit Squad practiced waiting for Paige.

"You don't notice it?" Bryce asked Marco referring to Alex.

"No. I don't. Paige and Alex like used to hate each other. It's pretty much a miracle that they're even friends."

"Sometimes Alex looks at her like…I don't know. And Paige is so cold and prudish. She doesn't want to do anything except kiss. I know I'm an amazing kisser but I'm also amazing at other things too. You know?" Bryce said as he elbowed Marco suggestively.

Marco looked down not sure how to answer this. Pretty much all of Paige's friends knew that she had been raped and it wasn't a secret but Marco wasn't sure if he should tell Bryce or let Paige when she was ready.

"I mean there are plenty of other girls who would sleep with me especially those girls on the Spirit Squad. I'm like a god to them and they would love to take something away from Paige. She better realize that or it's going to be see you later Paige." Bryce continued.

Marco decided it was in Paige's best interest to let Bryce know so he didn't dump her for a stupid reason.

"Paige isn't a prude. First of all she has morals. She doesn't sleep with random guys. Second of all Paige was raped freshman year. She's probably just scared to get intimate because of what happened." Marco explained.

"At least one guy was able to get what he deserved from her. She was probably leading him on and teasing him. Making him crazy like she's making me. He probably just gave her what she deserved, what she really wanted." Bryce said crassly.

Marco was appalled and just stared at Bryce.

"Hey," Bryce's face broke into a grin trying to get Marco back on his side, "I'm just trying to look at it from every angle. You know, see it from the other person's point of view. Isn't that what people are always telling us to do?"

"Yeah." Marco said but he was starting to see another side of Bryce and he wasn't liking it.

At Paige's house Dylan and Marco had gone out to study at the Dot and Bryce and Paige were in the living room doing homework. Marco and Alex weren't able to meet up because Alex had to work. Their homework had been forgotten and Bryce lay on top of Paige on the couch kissing her neck. He moved his hand down to her waist and went to unbutton her jeans. She grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Slow down." She said.

"If we slow down anymore we won't be moving. There are plenty of other hotter chicks who would kill to be with me. You better start realizing that." Bryce said angrily and he grabbed his stuff and stormed out. Paige was too shocked to move.

Marco didn't come back over with Dylan and Paige didn't feel like she could talk about it with Dylan. She just tried to push it from her mind for the night. She was the last one awake in her house at eleven. She brushed her teeth and hopped into bed. She tried to think of happy things to help her fall asleep and not surprisingly Alex passed through her mind. Just as she was drifting off to sleep her phone vibrated signaling a text message. She hadn't heard from Bryce since he left and she thought it might've been him. She got a little nervous about what he would say but was relieved when she looked and saw it was from Alex. It said 'Can u open ur front door?" Paige jumped out of bed and tried to go as quietly as possible down the stairs and to open the door.

"Hey." Alex said standing there. Even with just the porch light on Paige could see Alex was beat up. Her lip was split and there was a gash above her eyebrow.

"I…I didn't know where else to go." Alex said as explanation.

"Come in." Paige led Alex to the couch and went to go get first aid supplies.

When she returned she sat down next to Alex and began to clean the cut above Alex's eyebrow with a washcloth and a bowl of water.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

Alex flinched when the washcloth hit the cut. "I had a fight with my mom's ass of a boyfriend. He was wailing on her so I stepped in."

"And let him wail on you?" Paige asked.

"Don't worry I got some good shots in too." Alex said with a small smile and lifted her hands, the knuckles were bloody.

"Alex…" Paige said sorrow washing over her.

"Tell me why do girls date jerks that treat them like shit?"

"I don't know." Paige said wanting to avoid this conversation.

"Like my mother. All she dates is deadbeat losers who spend our money, get drunk, and get violent. Or how about you?" Alex said.

"Me?"

"You. Spinner was a jerk. He cheated on you and got you fired from your job fighting about the other girl. Matt was willing to throw you under the bus and have you repeat a grade and switch schools just so he could keep his job. And don't even get me started on this guy you're dating now. What was that today?"

"Nothing just a little disagreement. Couples have them all the time, hun." Paige said unsure why she was defending it.

"That's bullshit and you know it. He should've stopped when you told him to. He wasn't going to."

"Alex…"

"Listen Paige, I care about you, probably more than I should. And I've tried to deny how I feel and I've tried to keep it buried. You don't feel the same? It's okay but I don't want to see you hurt and I'm going to do everything to make sure you're not."

It was in that moment that Paige could no longer deny her feelings for Alex. She leaned in to kiss Alex. It was soft and gentle. Paige was being careful because Alex's lip was busted. This time Alex was the one to pull back. She looked at Paige with questions in her eyes.

"I'm not running away this time." Paige answered and she kissed Alex's lips one more time. "Now what else is bruised?"

"My ribs."

"Okay. I can wrap them but you have to…to take off your shirt." Paige said blushing.

Alex took off her shirt and exposed her skin. The left side of her abdomen was badly bruised.

"Alex…" Paige said shocked.

"Don't. Just fix me."

"I think you should go to the hospital."

"I can't." Alex said with finality so Paige got to work. After Paige did that she cleaned Alex's bloody knuckles.

"Would you be able to grab me a pillow and a blanket so I can sleep on the couch and I'll be out before your parents get up?" Alex asked.

"No." Paige answered.

"No?" Alex asked.

"No. You're going to sleep in my bed…with me."

Alex gave Paige a look that asked 'Really?' and Paige smiled back. Paige led Alex up to her room and they laid down in the bed. They laid there neither one of them saying anything afraid to move.

"Alex?" Paige asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I ran away before. I was scared of what people would think."

"It's okay. If they say anything I'll beat them up." Alex said jokingly. Paige smiled and snuggled into Alex who through her arm around Paige. They feel asleep like that.

The next day Paige woke up and reached out to Alex but she wasn't there. She found a note on the pillow. 'Hey. I didn't want to cause drama with your parents. Last night was amazing though. I'll see you at school.'-Alex. Paige smiled thinking about Alex but got nervous when she thought about school. What was she going to tell Bryce? How would she explain this to her friends?


	3. Some Truths and Some Lies

**So here is the next chapter. It took a really long time to get it posted and I'm sorry about that. Thanks to all who read and reviewed and still wanted an update for it. And to haru who yelled at me 'we want update' in very intimidating caps lock this is for you. Sometimes you have to yell at me to get me to do things apparently . This chapter is kind of short but I felt I left it at a good place for a break. So as always let me know what you think and here's the update.**

Paige arrived at school and somehow managed not to see any of her friends on her way to her locker. As she was walking down the hallway towards her locker she saw Bryce leaning against the one next to hers. He had a bouquet of roses in his hand. She passed him and started putting her combination in. He smiled and turned to her.

"Hi." He said. Paige stopped attempting to put her combination in after the second failed time she realized in would be impossible until she had this conversation.

"Hey." She looked down at her feet as she greeted him.

"I bought you these." He stuck out his arm so she would grab the flowers from him. Finally Paige looked at his face and stared at him with a straight face that conveyed her message that no she would not take the flowers and it was stupid of him to think that's what it would take to fix this. Obviously he received the message because he dropped his arm to his side.

"I know. I'm an idiot and a pig and a jerk. But men aren't known for understanding women. In fact they're notorious for not understanding them. I had a long conversation with my sisters last night. I have been talking about you a lot ever since I met you. They knew how much I like you and then last night I told them things weren't working out. I also told them why. They nearly chopped my balls off right there." He chuckled at this but stopped when he saw that it didn't even elicit a smile from Paige. "After telling me extensively what a pig and a jerk I was, they asked how I would feel if some guy pulled that crap on them. If that happened, I would want to rip the dude's head off for disrespecting and hurting my sister. I'm sorry for how I acted. I'm not saying I'm a completely changed person now. I know change doesn't happen that fast but I am willing to try. They suggested sensitivity training or anger management classes. Do they really have sensitivity training?" He smiled at Paige.

"I don't know." Paige answered.

"Well I'll try whatever to make this right with you. You're worth it."

Paige looked at Bryce's face. There was no trace of that slimy faux charming car salesman smile that he had worn at the dance and dinner with her parents. She thought maybe he was being sincere.

"Will you take these now?" He asked a little unsure as he offered her the flowers again. Paige reached out her hand and grabbed them. "Does this mean we can start over?"

Paige thought of how scared and helpless he had made her feel. Then she thought of Alex and how protected and safe she made her feel. She thought of the jolt she felt whenever Alex simply looked at her and how ever inch of her skin was on high alert when Alex touched her. But she knew there was more to the situation than just how she felt. Everyone loved Bryce. Everyone loved her and Bryce together. When he had left after dinner her mother had told her what a good boy Bryce was and how proud she was of Paige.

"Why are you proud of me?" Paige had asked confused.

"Spinner was nice but very…" Mrs. Michalchuck tried looking for an adequate but not too hurtful word, "immature. Bryce seems like you've tastes have progressed to a nice, levelheaded, motivated boy. He seems more mature. I think that's what you need."

The consensus was obvious. Paige and Bryce were the 'it' couple. They looked good together. In everyone else's opinions they fit. In that moment Paige decided that how everyone else felt and what they wanted was more important that what she wanted. It would be easier for everyone if she was with Bryce not Alex. Besides once upon a time Bryce would have been the epitome of what she dreamt of in a boy. He was willing to change and be a better man…for her. That was extraordinary. Most people weren't willing to do that. So there was no chemistry between her and Bryce like there was between her and Alex and her stomach didn't get butterflies in anticipation of seeing Bryce like it did with Alex. Maybe those things would develop and if not she could still learn to love Bryce.

"Yeah we can start over." Paige answered. Bryce broke out into a gigantic smile and threw his arm around Paige's shoulder. It took all her self-control not to shrug it off.

"You're the best. Let me walk you to class."

He walked her to Media Immersion class and kissed her on the cheek before taking off for his class. She walked into the room and noticed three pairs of eyes on her, Hazel's, Marco's, and Alex's. Hazel's were amused and accompanied by a smile. She motioned with her hand for Paige to come and sit next to her so she could hear the details. Marco's were filled with concern and his mouth was turned down into a small frown. Alex's looked blank but Paige could see her jaw tense. Before Paige could decide whom to go to first Alex stood up from her seat and walked towards the door.

"Alex…" She said as the raven-haired girl passed her.

"I have to go… anywhere else." Alex said and left the room as Paige turned and followed her. It was difficult to keep up with Alex. She was speed walking and practically running over the few stranglers in the hallways. She disappeared from Paige's sight for a moment but luckily the blonde girl heard a door slam indicating where Alex was. She entered the bathroom after Alex and saw the other girl gripping the counter and with her eyes shut tightly.

"Alex…" Paige said again so quietly it was barely a whisper.

"Don't. Just go away." Alex said through clenched teeth her eyes still shut. Paige walked over almost completely silently and laid her hand on Alex's arm trying to get the girl to look at her. The instant her hand made contact Alex ripped her arm away and her whole body recoiled putting distance between her and Paige.

"Alex, I…"

"I can't right now, Paige. I can't talk to you. I can't look at you. You're still with him. After all that happened between the two of you, after all that happened between the two of us…you're still with him." Alex's voice had been getting increasingly louder as her speech went on. By the 'after all that happened between the two of us' line she was practically yelling but she said the last sentence quietly. As soon as she had gotten this out her anger disappeared. She walked over and sat down on the couch dejected and defeated. Paige walked over and sat down next to her.

"Bryce is trying to change. He had a long talk with his sisters. They showed him his errors. He's going to be better. It's just easier this way."

"For everyone but me. Story of my life though, right?"

"You'll find someone."

"I found you. Do you really think it happens more than once in a person's life?"

Paige didn't have an answer for this question. "I'll always care about you. We're still friends."

"No. I don't think we can be. All my life I've never known anyone like you. My family is just a bunch of money-hungry deadbeats who if you let them would use you, take everything you had, and then kick you to the curb. My dad left before I even met him and my mom cares more about her loser boyfriends than about her own daughter. Jay was a cheating scumbag and all those girls at the ravine just want to hookup and get drunk and high. My world is ugly and cruel. Then there is you, this beautiful girl with such a bright future ahead of you. And we became friends and I thought I was so lucky to be a part of your life, even just a small part. Then last night you told me you weren't running away anymore and I finally let myself believe we could be together. I finally admitted to myself what I had been denying for a while that I am in love with you. Now today you're back with that jerk and I can't deal with it. I can't be around you." Alex stood up and walked over to the door. She turned back to Paige. "Now you know everything. I just hope Bryce really does change. I want you to be happy." Alex walked out and Paige sat there in shock. Her heart had been racing ever since Alex said she was in love with her.

Alex left school. She couldn't stand to be there that day, listening to teachers go on about things that didn't matter and had no effect on her life or students talking about their stupid trivial problems. She went to the ravine. Even though it was eight in the morning there were still people there. Kids like her who ditched school, kids who graduated but weren't doing anything with their lives were just waking up on mattresses outside that lay scattered around the ravine. They had been there all night passed out after a night of drinking and drugs. Some people were even starting to drink again. Alex was surprised to see Jay there sitting on top of a picnic table. Alex's date from the dance, Maddy, was sitting with him and rolling a joint.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Alex asked Jay as she walked over to him.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Jay shot back his eyes shining mischievously as always.

"Good point."

"You want some?" Maddy asked as she lit the joint and took a hit.

"What the hell?" Alex shrugged her shoulders and joined them.

Alex woke up many hours later in the back of a van. Her head felt like it was ready to split open and spill her brains everywhere. The only light came from a couple battery-operated lanterns. She sat up and surveyed the area. There were many empty beer and vodka bottles surrounding the makeshift bed. Next to her Maddy lay snoring. She groaned and looked for her clothes. When she found her jeans, she grabbed her phone from the pocket to check the time. She saw she had 10 missed calls half from Marco and half from Paige and one voicemail from Paige. It was only five o'clock. She threw her pants and phone and lay back down in bed.

"Mmmm…Alex?" Maddy asked as she rolled over. "I haven't had that much fun with you in a long time. I was beginning to think you were becoming too square and proper for us. You up for round five?" Maddy laughed and moved to kiss Alex but Alex put her hand on the other girl's shoulder to stop her.

"No. I have to go. I have work at six."

"Can't you call out and stay with me?" Maddy asked trying her best to sound seductive.

"I need the money." Alex threw her clothes on and exited the van. The ravine was much more crowded now that it was getting dark. Many girls called out to her as she walked through there but she ignored them all. She didn't see any sign of Jay around.

She walked to her apartment. It was empty. Her mom must've been out. She took two aspirin and jumped into the shower. Paige was working that night too. Alex looked at her cellphone again and listened to the voicemail. "Hey Alex. It's Paige, obviously. I want to talk to you but clearly you're not answering my calls, which is pretty understandable. I'll see you at work tonight." Alex seriously considered calling out. She wasn't sure she could handle all the screaming customers, a bitchy manager, and having to be around Paige on top of this mind-crushing headache… but she really did need the money.

Turns out Alex didn't have to worry because Paige wasn't there. She walked behind the counter and saw her other coworker, Angie, standing there.

"Where's Paige?" She asked trying her best to sound casual.

"Called out. She told Merie she had a family emergency but texted me that it was a Marco emergency. Apparently there was some problem with the LBGT club you guys were trying to start. He was really upset and she didn't want to leave him. Don't you know about it?" Angie asked confused.

"No. I wasn't in school today."

"Right."

That was the last of the conversation they could have for a while. There was a new Disney movie and parents brought their little children and everyone one of their little children's friends to come see it. The night consisted of parents yelling at their kids and the kids running around on a sugar high from all the junk food their parents were buying them. By the time the last movie started Alex was tired and if possible her head felt worse.

"So Paige and Bryce make a cute couple." Angie said as she swept up the stray popcorn from the floor.

"Super cute." Alex said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"It's surprising he's so nice and normal considering his family."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked confused. "I thought he had the perfect family unit, a mom, a dad, and two bratty sisters."

"No. He was absent one day so I brought him homework from our history class. I was surprised when I got there. It was a trailer park. You know he always brags about all he has but I guess he's just insecure. Anyway it's just him and his dad there and the dad seems…off somehow. I can't put my finger on it. He told me not to tell anyone cause you know his insecurities or whatever. I figured you knew though. I mean Paige must cause she's dating him and you're kind of in that circle of friends."

"No." Alex said the wheels turning in her head.

"Well just don't let him know I told you. He seemed really insistent on no one finding out."

"Yeah don't worry." Alex was done talking now. She had too much to think about.


End file.
